


Come back... be here

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | ex-lovers to lovers| red collectionEm que Do Kyungsoo, fotógrafo de uma famosa revista de moda, acaba tendo que cobrir o evento de abertura da Privé, a mais nova linha de roupas do momento. Só não esperava que Byun Baekhyun, seu ex namorado, fosse estar presente no lugar, e muito menos que os sentimentos adormecidos fossem voltar a tona com tanto fervor.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Red Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Come back... be here

Kyungsoo estava observando-o de longe, do outro lado da pista enquanto ele conversava com algum segurança do evento. Era do feitio dele manter a ordem e controlar tudo o que acontecia no salão de festas. Baekhyun era um anfitrião de respeito, daqueles que sabia de tudo o que era preciso para fazer uma festa daquelas acontecer. Foi por conta de sua personalidade inteligente que Kyungsoo havia se apaixonado por ele pela primeira vez.

Agora, tanto tempo depois, era até mesmo uma piada que haviam se encontrado ali por um descaso do destino. Baekhyun não parecia ter visto que ele estava ali, ou se viu, apenas lhe ignorou. Porque eram os olhos de Kyungsoo que serviam de guarda para cada passo que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos dava dentro do salão. 

Kyungsoo tomou um gole de sua gim tônica, e finalmente desviou a atenção do ex namorado. Ridículo. O Destino era, além de cruel, um tanto vilão. Pois não queria acreditar que estavam se encontrando novamente, depois de tanto tempo em que Kyungsoo havia usado para tomar distância dos seus sentimentos por ele. 

O término não havia sido fácil. Nenhum dos dois queriam terminar de fato, mas os compromissos acabaram embaralhando tudo, e o que parecia ser fácil acabou se tornando cansativo. O desgaste afetou o amor e não demorou para as brigas começarem a ficar cada vez mais recentes. Em uma dessas, foi que Kyungsoo decidiu ir embora e não voltar mais.

Foi a pior decisão que já havia tomado na vida.

Ele terminou o copo de gim, e até iria pedir por mais um, se não fosse pelos dedos finos que se fecharam no seu pulso. Aqueles familiares dedos finos que enviaram arrepios pelo seu corpo, e invadiam a sua pele de memórias. Kyungsoo se virou, encarando-o face a face, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Baekhyun ainda tinha os mesmos olhos gentis, e a mesma aura marcante. Vestia uma camisa de seda azul escura com branco, e os cabelos ondulados molhados era um charme a mais que Kyungsoo nunca havia visto antes. Ficava muito bom nele. Bom até demais.

Byun se sentou bem do seu lado, soltando a sua mão. Kyungsoo podia sentir o cheiro dele, forte e penetrante, invadindo o seu sentido de maneira cruel, para lhe fazer lembrar de tudo. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. A mão que segurava a câmera em seu colo suava de nervosismo. Era incrível como Kyungsoo só se sentia assim quando estava com ele.

"Você bebeu?" Baekhyun perguntou gentilmente, preocupado consigo como sempre era.

Kyungsoo respirou, tentando não demonstrar como aquilo sempre lhe afetava.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas bebi sim. Uma gim com tônica." 

O rapaz concordou com um aceno, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas lhe encarava fixamente, como se fosse uma pintura em um museu da qual ele não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Kyungsoo passou a ficar desconfortável. Ter o olhar fixo de Baekhyun sobre si sempre o deixava muito afetado, e isso pelo jeito ainda não havia mudado.

"O que veio fazer aqui Baekhyun? Me atazanar?" Kyungsoo disse, petulante como de costume. 

Baekhyun sorriu de lado, tombando a cabeça para lhe enxergar melhor em meio ao jogo de luz da casa noturna.

"Faz cinco meses que eu não vejo você, e é assim que me cumprimenta?" Ele riu baixinho "Eu senti a sua falta, Soo. Muita, muita falta." 

Kyungsoo ficou quieto. Não tinha o que responder, porque ele poderia ver que Baekhyun falava a verdade. E sua verdade também era familiar demais para o moreno.

Kyungsoo apertou a câmera no seu colo, inutilmente pensando que o objeto lhe daria algum tipo de força.

"Eu vim aqui a trabalho. Não por sua causa."

Baekhyun concordou com um aceno.

"Entendo." Ele disse. Mas quando Kyungsoo pensou que ele não iria dizer mais nada, continuou, "Mas eu vim aqui pra ver você."

Kyungsoo lhe fitou. Os olhos castanhos pareciam completamente pretos debaixo de todas aquelas luzes, mas isso não diminuía em nada a intensidade daquele olhar. Ele o queria. E Kyungsoo também.

"Quer dançar?" Ele lhe perguntou, trancando o olhar em si.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, sentindo o seu membro reagir. Era injusto o quão gostoso ele era, e o quanto havia ficado ainda mais bonito desde a última vez que lhe viu.

"Não. Eu… preciso ir ao banheiro."

Baekhyun concordou.

"Eu te levo." Disse, já sabendo que não iriam para banheiro nenhum ali.

Kyungsoo lhe seguiu mesmo assim, segurando forte a câmera com a mão. Baekhyun se dirigiu para os fundos do lugar, subindo uma escada mal iluminada que ficava bem do lado do bar. Haviam pessoas se beijando no corredor, mas Kyungsoo evitou olhar. Apenas seguiu Baekhyun até um tipo de sala, que Kyungsoo desconfiava ser a administração do lugar. Deveriam guardar todo o rendimento da noite ali.

Kyungsoo começou a ficar nervoso, porque a sala estava completamente vazia. Não era tão grande assim, mas tinham estantes de livros nas paredes, um sofá de couro preto relativamente confortável que dava para a janela, uma mesa de madeira bem grande que dava de frente para a porta. Baekhyun estava parado na porta, esperando Kyungsoo dar um passo pra frente.

Seu olhar dizia tudo o que o moreno não precisou decifrar, se entrasse ali dentro, os dois sabiam o que iria acontecer. Era sempre assim quando se tratava deles. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, Kyungsoo entrou. E apenas esperou até que Baekhyun trancasse a porta por dentro.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun virou a chave na fechadura, fechando os olhos com força. Não era exatamente isso que havia planejado quando viu o nome de Kyungsoo na lista do evento. Ele queria conversar, levá-lo para jantar em algum lugar que pudesse apreciar a companhia de quem lhe fazia falta todos os dias. Mas o seu coração desesperado por um toque havia falado mais alto, e agora estavam ambos ali, com a mente no mesmo lugar.

Ele se virou, sem conseguir não encarar o corpo dele de costas. A camisa enfiada por dentro da calça social fazia com que cada pedaço de Kyungsoo ficasse visível. E ele sentia tanta falta de ver. De tocá-lo. Foi irresistível não fazer o seu primeiro contato com um toque, mesmo sabendo que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Não tinha o direito de lhe tocar mais, pois já não eram mais amantes. Kyungsoo não era mais o seu namorado havia cinco meses. 

Aquela era uma verdade que doía demais em seu peito.

Baekhyun contornou a sala, balançando a blusa de seda como se pudesse se refrescar do calor que sentia. Mas de nada adiantava. O calor ali não era por conta do clima, sabia bem disso.

"Você quer água?" Baekhyun lhe perguntou, e logo voltou a lhe encarar "Com gás, certo?" 

Kyungsoo enrubesceu as orelhas. Parecia tímido ali, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não devia. 

"Você se lembra, então." Ele sorriu pequeno.

Baekhyun refletiu o seu sorriso. 

"Que você ama essa porcaria com gás? Sim. Eu me lembro. Ainda compro essa coisa no mercado todo mês, porque acabei tomando gosto por ela também."

Kyungsoo lhe encarou surpreso por três segundos antes de desviar o olhar. Caminhou até a janela como sempre fazia quando queria mudar de assunto, e ficou atrás do sofá que bloqueava o caminho. 

"Eu não devia estar aqui." Ele lhe disse, ainda de costas e sem lhe encarar.

Segurava uma câmera de fotografia nas mãos como se fosse a sua salvação. Baekhyun suspirou, procurando por uma bebida no frigobar. Retirou de lá a famosa água com gás e serviu dois copos. Por mais louco que ele poderia parecer, já que agora gostava de beber por causa dele.

Seguiu até onde Kyungsoo estava parado em pé, e colocou o copo na mão dele.

"Aqui está."

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou.

Baekhyun lhe observou levar o copo até os lábios grossos, e o observou até que ele deixasse a câmera em cima da mesa de centro. Baekhyun fez o mesmo, e tomou a sua dose em um gole só, enquanto o encarava. 

Kyungsoo suspirou, encontrando os seus olhos.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir embora daqui." 

"O que quer dizer?"

"Baekhyun." Ele murmurou com a voz grossa "Você sabe o que vai acontecer aqui. E isso não vai mudar nada."

"Soo… eu acho que já mudou." Baekhyun lhe fitou, esperando.

Estava com esperança de que ele fosse lhe entender. Estava com esperança de que a saudade também tivesse algum significado para ele, como tinha para si. Estava com esperança de que Kyungsoo ainda lhe amava o tanto quanto ele o amava também. 

Ele deu um passo para frente, enquanto Kyungsoo deu mais dois em sua direção. Os olhos nunca deixando de se encontrar. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em lhe tocar mais uma vez, mas Kyungsoo lhe surpreendeu fazendo o primeiro contato. Ele tocou o seu braço primeiro, e subiu até a face de Baekhyun, dedilhando cada pedaço do seu rosto. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Ele estava ali de novo, mal podia acreditar. Era o seu Kyungsoo ali, tocando-lhe com o mesmo amor que era só deles.

"Baek… isso vai funcionar?" 

Sabia do que ele estava lhe perguntando. Se iriam poder voltar do zero novamente, se agora os encontros seria mais frequentes como era antes, se Baekhyun iria se esforçar para tirar um tempo para eles no meio da semana. A resposta era que, de fato, não sabia. Mas agarria essa segunda chance com todas as forças para não deixar Kyungsoo lhe escapar de novo.

Ele abriu os olhos, encarando o avelã profundo que coloria a íris do seu amado. Baekhyun mergulhou ali, sentindo-se quente e protegido. Sentindo crescer dentro de si todo a paixão que havia esfriado com os meses separados. Ele virou a face, e beijou a mão de Kyungsoo que repousava em sua bochecha. Fitando os seus olhos, Baekhyun disse:

"Eu prometo a você que eu farei de tudo para que você sinta essa segunda chance valer. Eu amo você Kyungsoo. Nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Não vou deixar que nada mais fique entre a gente, nem mesmo te deixar na mão."

"Como eu posso ter certeza do que você está me dizendo? Você vivia de desculpas para mim na última vez."

"Eu sei." Baekhyun murmurou "Você não tem que fazer o que não deseja, não é isso que eu estou te pedindo. A minha palavra pode não valer mais o mesmo preço para você, mas eu posso te mostrar o meu valor, se me deixar."

"Eu amo você Baekhyun. Eu te amo mais do que eu consigo entender. Mas eu não quero um relacionamento a distância."

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. 

"Não é a distância, Soo. Eu estou aqui. Estou aqui com você, não estou?"

"E você irá ficar aqui até quando?" Kyungsoo exigiu.

"Até quando você ainda me amar." 

Silêncio preencheu o espaço entre eles. Kyungsoo parecia confuso, mas ansioso. O olhar no seu rosto era sempre indecifrável, difícil de ler pela maneira que suas emoções se reservavam apenas para si. Mas ali, naquele exato momento, sentia que poderia mudar o mundo se precisasse. Pois o amor de Kyungsoo era a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha o privilégio de ter. E era por ele que Baekhyun estava determinado a lutar.

"Se nós começamos de novo, vamos precisar de uma solução pra vencer todos esses problemas." Kyungsoo começou, um pouco nervoso por estar cedendo.

Baekhyun concordou com um sorriso.

"Eu sei." Ele disse, mordendo os lábios em nervosismo pela solução maluca que havia arrumado há alguns meses atrás. "Eu tive… uma ideia sobre isso."

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

"Que idéia?"

Baekhyun respirou fundo, dessa vez prostrando a mão na face de Kyungsoo. 

"Casa comigo." Ele disse, simples assim, como se não fosse uma ideia tão absurda.

A boca de Kyungsoo abriu em choque.

"O quê?"

"Casa-se comigo, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo riu, achando tudo aquilo um absurdo.

"Casamento… ficou maluco?"

"Talvez eu tenha ficado." Baekhyun sorriu, "Mas eu amo você demais para que esse pedido não soe como uma loucura para mim." 

"Essa não é a melhor solução para isso."

"Eu discordo."

"Você sempre discorda de mim." Kyungsoo retrucou.

"Hm… e porque será isso?" Baekhyun lhe provocou.

O moreno torceu os lábios. Tinha o cenho franzido como se estivesse considerando o seu pedido.

"E-eu não sei… acho que estamos sendo muito precipitados."

"Precipitados? Kyungsoo… estamos juntos faz 3 anos. Não há nada de precipitação."

"2 anos e 7 meses." Ele o corrigiu.

"Pode ser." Baekhyun concordou "Mas faz seis anos que eu sou apaixonado pelo cara da aula de Fotografia. E depois de todo esse tempo, eu o amo ainda mais."

Kyungsoo olhou para ele. Tinha os olhos dessa vez um pouco molhados. Não demorou mais meio segundo para que os lábios dele desesperadamente se juntassem aos seus, com um beijo ardente.

Baekhyun segurou o corpo dele bem perto do seu, e lhe correspondeu com tudo o que tinha. Suas mãos dançavam por todos os lugares, tocando tudo o que continha Kyungsoo. Suas costas, coxas, pescoço e face, tudo parecia queimar onde ele tocava. Queimava de uma saudade que morria em suas digitais, cada vez mais que os toques se aprofundavam. Baekhyun sentiu o peito se encher de uma emoção pura, algo que nunca sentiu antes. Talvez fosse amor. Talvez fosse tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Talvez fosse apenas o efeito Kyungsoo. 

O beijo se cortou, e Do lhe abraçou bem forte. Baekhyun lhe retribuiu na mesma intensidade, enquanto sentia o cheiro dele invadir a sua mente.

"Eu te amo." Kyungsoo murmurou baixinho "E eu te aceito." 

Baekhyun sentiu o coração travar.

"O que disse?" Perguntou, desconfiado que não havia ouvido direito.

Kyungsoo desencostou o rosto do seu peito, e olhou diretamente para os seus olhos.

"Eu disse que aceito me casar com você."

Byun sorriu tão largo quanto podia. O coração explodiu como os fogos de ano novo. Ele tinha acreditado no amor o suficiente para chegar até aquele momento, e parecia ter finalmente acontecido da maneira que imaginava, pois Kyungsoo havia aceitado o seu amor de volta. Na mesma intensidade. No mesmo momento que esperava.

"Soo… você me faz tão feliz agora." 

Kyungsoo sorriu. Largo e brilhante. O seu melhor sorriso em formato de coração, aquele que fazia o mundo de Baekhyun girar toda vez que entrava em cena.

"Estamos no mesmo ponto então." Ele respondeu, "Porque eu também sinto o mesmo."

"Você quer ir pra casa?" Baekhyun perguntou, ainda um pouco ansioso por aquilo estar realmente acontecendo.

"Sim." Kyungsoo respondeu, concordando com um sorriso grande.

Baekhyun tomou a sua mão, e desceu com ele pelas escadas para fora do lugar, com a câmera de fotografia em mãos. Um pouco antes de saírem pelo estacionamento, Baekhyun teve uma idéia um tanto biruta.

"Hey, Kyungsoo." Ele lhe chamou.

Kyungsoo virou para trás no mesmo momento em que Byun disparou o flash, pegando-o de surpresa como faziam antes, nos anos da faculdade. Kyungsoo sorriu envergonhado, pois tinha plena consciência que aquela foto iria lhe assombrar pelos próximos dias.

"Desde quando deixei você tirar fotos minhas?" Ele perguntou, fingindo irritação. 

"Desde quando disse  _ Sim _ , minutos atrás." 

Kyungsoo negou com um aceno, mas continuou a andar até o próprio carro. 

Baekhyun passou a lhe observar, parado, no meio do estacionamento com um único pensamento em mente: que aquele homem tinha voltado para a sua vida para ficar. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto, e seu coração se encheu de felicidade por conta disso.

Eles haviam finalmente voltado.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic era pra ser uma pwp mas acabei me perdendo no caminho e ficou assim. Pra não deixar ela simplesmente de lado, resolvi postar. Enfim... ela não é nada demais mesmo djsjhdsj só tô postando porque não queria desperdiçar a história.   
> Se você leu, espero que tenha aproveitado ^^


End file.
